yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 061
| director = Ishikawa Toshihiro | storyboard artist = Shogo Komoto | animation director = Ichizou Kobayashi }} "Truth and Consequences, Part 2", known as "At the End of Truth" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. From this episode onwards, the dub aired on Network 10 before it aired in the USA. It first aired in Japan on June 3, 2009 and in the United States on March 15, 2010. Summary Akiza, as the Black Rose, continues her Duel against the Dark Signer Misty. Leo and Luna find Akiza and Misty inside some kind of mirror dome. Leo noticed something strange about Akiza. Akiza sends "Black Rose Dragon" to attack "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings". It is destroyed and Misty’s Life Points go to 3500. Leo comes to the conclusion that Akiza had used her psychic powers. Akiza ends her turn. Misty recognized the same powers that were used to kill her brother Toby and she swears to make Akiza pay for it. She then makes the lizard geoglyph appear. Sayer encourages Akiza to use her psychic powers against her enemy and laughs. Trudge continues to try his best to open the cellar door while Yusei and Mina try not to be drowned by the water that is flooding up the cellar. When he heard Mina crying out Jack’s name, the anger from hearing it gives him enough strength to finally open the cellar’s door and rescue Yusei and Mina. Once they get out of the house, they see the lizard geoglyph in the sky. Yusei comes to the conclusion that the Duel has started. Before Mina tells Yusei that Misty thinks Akiza killed Toby. Yusei asks her if this revelation is true and Mina replies that she doesn’t know and that Akiza can’t remember. It's Misty’s turn and she draws a card. The card she draws is "Reptilianne Gorgon". Due to "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories", she returns the card to her Deck and shuffles, She then explains that "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" can be Special Summoned back to the field by sending a Continuous Spell Card on the field to the Graveyard. She sends "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories" to revive it. Next, she equips her "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" with "Reptilianne Rage", to increase its ATK by 800, to 2700. Misty sends her "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to attack "Black Rose Dragon", but Akiza activates the Trap Card, "Rose Blizzard", when an opponent’s monster attacks, the attack of the opponent’s monster is negated and switches to Defense Position. Misty is impressed that Akiza has managed to dodge the attack and ends her turn. Outisde, Yusei finds Leo and Luna. The latter tells him that Akiza is Dueling Misty. Leo adds that Akiza is acting like the Black Rose again and Yusei wonders what happened. Sayer is watching the Duel while laughing and continues to encourage Akiza to fight. Yusei immediately recognizes him from the Fortune Cup. He comes to the conclusion that it was Sayer’s fault. He decided to face him and tells the twins to stay there. It’s Akiza’s turn and she draws a card. The card she draws is the Effect Monster, "Dark Verger". She removes "Rose Fairy" from her Graveyard and activates her the effect of "Black Rose Dragon", which switches "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to Attack Position and reduces its ATK to 0. The Dark Signer is shocked by it. Sayer says that with her power limiter removed, Akiza has no need to fear the Dark Signers. Yusei manages to find the Psychic Duelist and confronts him. Sayer is surprised that Yusei survived. Akiza sends "Black Rose Dragon" to attack "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings", dropping Misty's Life Poinst to 1100. Akiza tells her she's about to lose. Misty responds that when "Reptilianne Rage" is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, her opponent’s monster’s ATK is lowered by 800. Akiza Summons "Dark Verger" in Defense Position. Meanwhile, outside the geoglyph, the twins hope that Akiza will win the Duel or else the world is doomed. The sun is starting to set slowly. Yusei demands to know about Sayer’s objectives. The Psychic Duelist replies that thanks to the Dark Signers attacking his headquarters, he has a scar on his face’s right side. He also adds that he has complete mind control over Akiza and that the female Signer will only listen to the leader of the Arcadia Movement. He hopes to use Akiza to get revenge against those who have hurt him. Yusei orders Sayer to let Akiza go and that she's a new person. But Sayer says that Akiza is his faithful servant and that he decides everything she does. Sayer throws a fireball at Yusei, who quickly dodged it. He says to the Psychic Duelist that he won’t let him control people’s hearts. Sayer says that once people are in his hands, they'll be at his mercy regardless of who the person is. (In the dub, he says people need direction so as not to hurt others or themselves.) Once he places a stimulus on their weakness they’ll move at his will as much as he likes just like Akiza. Her heart has dealt with loneliness just because she has psychic powers. All he had to do was give it a little titillation. Sayer thinks that Misty is pathetic for becoming a Dark Signer through the grudge from the death of her brother and she’s fighting a Psychic Duelist to get revenge. To him, it's just some tear-jerking fraternal love. Sayer is convinced that the Misty will be defeated by Akiza. Yusei remembers what Mina said about Toby’s death and asked Sayer if he’s the one who had caused the events that led Misty to become a Dark Signer in the first place. The Psychic Duelist says yes, but he didn’t think that things would go this far. He also said that it was the perfect stage for him to demonstrate the Psychic Duelists’ power to the world. Yusei smirked and said that Sayer had inadvertently revealed that he was behind Toby's death. It's Misty’s turn and she draws a card. She Summons "Reptilianne Gardna" in Defense Position and sends "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth" to the Graveyard revive "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings". It attacks "Black Rose Dragon", dropping Akiza's Life Points to 1600. Via its effect, Misty draws a card and Akiza sends a card from her hand to the Graveyard. Akiza activates "Fragrance Storm", destroying "Dark Verger". Akiza will draw a card. if it's a Plant-Type monster, she can draw again. It's "Copy Plant", which she Summons after drawing again. Since it's a Tuner monster, the effect of "Dark Verger" activates and it is Special Summons from the Graveyard. Misty wonders what Akiza is planning to do with Summoning 2 monsters with low Levels. Trudge and Mina find Leo and Luna, who tell them that Akiza is winning. Akiza Sets two cards and ends her turn. Misty draws "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". She then activates "Advance Force", letting "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" count as two Tributes. She Tributes it to Summon the 2800-ATK "Ccarayhua". Trudge, Mina, Leo and Luna are terrified by the size of the giant lizard. Outside, Sayer continues to attack Yusei with fireballs. He clicks something on his Duel Disk and asks Sayer if he had killed Toby Tredwell and pinned the crime on Akiza. Sayer confesses that he’s the one who killed Toby one year ago (in the dub, he claims to have sent him to an unknown location with constantly changing coordinates that prevent even Sayer from knowing its location). He explains that he has put Toby through a hard experiment to see if he has any potential to join his organisation. This experiment consisted of an electrocuting device which would reveal if Toby had strong enough psychic powers to withstand the procedure. After seeing that Toby did not live up to expectations, Sayer deemed Toby as of no use to him. He increased the power of the device, even though he was warned by one of his henchmen that it would be "dangerous", and the experiment killed Toby. He was disappointed that Toby had limited potential as a Psychic Duelist, but happy that Akiza possesses limitless potential as a Psychic Duelist and that she always tries to measure up to his expectations. Angry by his confession, Yusei tries to fight him, but Sayer used his power to throw the Signer to his fall. Yusei managed to escape the fall by holding on the stoned stairs. Sayer is impressed by Yusei’s persistence and holds up a "Psychic Sword" card, intending to finish him off. Yusei began to laugh and the Psychic Duelist wonders what is he laughing about. Yusei said that his Duel Disk is homemade and had the Multi-Duel Voice Network switched on. In other words, Misty has heard everything he just said about Toby’s murder. The Psychic Duelist is shocked by it and saw Misty, who has an immense intention of killing him for what he just said. Sayer said that Toby was too weak to join his organisation and that he don’t need any people he can’t use if they’re too weak. Misty then sends "Ccarayhua" to attack Sayer and it devours him. Akiza turns back into her old self again. Leo and Luna are shocked by this turn of events. Misty has finally avenged Toby’s death and now understands that Akiza hadn’t killed her brother while she turned back to normal. She said that she has no more reason to fight her. Misty is about to surrender, but the voice of the Dark Signers’ power refuses to allow that. The evil powers decides to take control of her body. Yusei tells Misty that her vengeance is over and that she mustn’t lose to the "Earthbound Immortal"; after this noticing that Akiza is still in some sort of trance, he calls her. Akiza recognizes Yusei calling out to her and finally snaps out of her trance. She then notices Misty, as Misty herself says to her that she can’t stop this Duel through her will anymore and becomes possessed. Now, the possessed Misty is determine to destroy the Signer Akiza. Yusei tells her that she’s the only one who can save Misty, to what Akiza agrees. Misty sends "Ccarayhua" to attack the Signer directly. Akiza activates the Trap Card, "Ground Capture", halving the Battle Damage from one of her opponent’s monsters and her Life Points goes to 200. She also add if she has taken at least 1000 points of damage, she draws a card. She draws "Hedge Guard" and Sets a card. Akiza thinks if she wins the Duel, Misty will get sent to the Netherworld. If she can just defeat the "Earthbound Immortal", there might be a chance to save her. It’s Akiza’s turn and she draws a card. The card she draws is the Spell Card, "Shining Rebirth". She uses the effect of "Copy Plant", changing its Level to 2. She then Summons "Hedge Guard" and activates "Shining Rebirth", letting her Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" from Graveyard by using her three monsters. The cards in her Graveyard float by as she does so. She explains that when "Black Rose Dragon" is successfully Summoned she can destroy all cards on the field and thanks to the effect of "Shining Rebirth", "Black Rose Dragon" isn’t destroyed this turn. The possessed Misty reminds her if she wins the Duel, Misty will die for good. The Signer says that the one she wants to defeat is the entity controlling Misty. She activates the effect of "Black Rose Dragon", but the possessed Misty won’t allow her to win so easily. She activates the Trap Card, "Doom Gazer", inflicting 300 damage for each card that would be destroyed. Seven cards would be, so Akiza would take 2100 damage. The spirit of the true Misty tells Akiza to protect this world as a Signer. The Signer activates the Trap Card, "Nature's Reflection", redirecting the damage to Misty. The attack made Misty lose her locket who fell on the ground. "Ccarayhua" and the lizard geoglyph disappear. Everyone congratulates Akiza for her win, but she isn’t in the mood for celebrating. She noticed the locket, take the locket and look at the picture of Misty and Toby. Her tears fell on the locket. Leo remembers about the sun rising and Trudge add that they weren’t able to make it to the sunset. Mina says that the souls of half the inhabitants of New Domino City should return soon. With that said, half of the inhabitants returned to the city. Suddenly, an earthquake strikes and a light appears. Trudge is the first one to notice it and Mina says it came from the direction of New Domino City. Then, a condor geoglyph appears in the sky, terrifying everyone with the implications of another Dark Signer. Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Misty Tredwell :...continued from previous episode Turn 6: Akiza Akiza has just managed to Synchro Summon her "Black Rose Dragon". "Black Rose Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (Misty 4000 → 3500). Turn 7: Misty Misty draws "Reptilianne Gorgon". Due to the effect of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories", "Reptilianne Gorgon" is returned to Misty's Deck. On Misty's Standby Phase, she activates the second effect of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to send "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (1900/2600) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Misty then activates "Reptilianne Rage", equipping it to "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings": 1900 → 2700/2600). "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" then attacks "Black Rose Dragon", but Akiza activates her face-down "Rose Blizzard" to negate the attack of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" and switch "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to Defense Position. Turn 8: Akiza Akiza draws "Dark Verger". She then activates the second effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to switch "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 ("Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings": 2700 → 0/2600) until the End Phase by removing from play "Rose Fairy" from her Graveyard. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (Misty 3500 → 1100). Misty activates the second effect of "Reptilianne Rage" to reduce the ATK of "Black Rose Dragon" by 800 ("Black Rose Dragon": 2400 → 1600/1800). Akiza Normal Summons "Dark Verger" (0/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Misty Misty draws "Reptilianne Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/2000) in Defense Position. On Misty's Standby Phase, she activates the second effect of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" to send "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" (1900/2600) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" then attacks and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" (Akiza 1900 → 1600). Due to the first effect of "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings", Akiza is forced to send one card in her hand to the GraveyardAlthough the card sent was not shown, it is confirmed to be "Seed of Deception" as it is shown in Akiza's Graveyard later on in the Duel. and Misty draws one card ("Terraforming"). Turn 10: Akiza Akiza draws "Fragrance Storm" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Dark Verger" and draw a card ("Copy Plant"). Since "Copy Plant" is a Plant-type monster, Akiza activates the second effect of "Fragrance Storm" to reveal "Copy Plant" to Misty and draw one more card. Akiza then Normal Summons "Copy Plant" (0/0) in Defense Position. Akiza then activates the effect of "Dark Verger" to Special Summon itself (0/1000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position (as she controls a Tuner monster). Akiza sets two cards. Turn 11: Misty Misty draws "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Misty then activates "Advance Force". Now if Misty Tribute Summons a Level 7 or higher monster by Tributing a Level 5 or higher monster, she can decrease the necessary Tributes of the summoned monster by one. Misty then Tributes "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" in order to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. At this point, Misty hears every word that Sayer said about his involvement with the death of her brother thanks to Yusei using his Duel Disk to broadcast the conversation he had with Sayer about Toby. Misty then orders Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua to devour Sayer (in the dub, she ordered Ccarayhua to absorb Sayer), thus avenging her brother's death. Since Sayer is no more, Akiza returns to her old self. Misty apologizes to Akiza on blaming her for her brother's death and tries to surrender, but the Envoy of the Netherworld refuses to let this happen and takes control of Misty. "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" attacks directly via its own effect, but Akiza activates her face-down "Ground Capture" to halve the Battle Damage she receives (Akiza 1600 → 200). Since Akiza took at least 1000 damage, "Ground Capture" allows her to draw a card ("Hedge Guard"). Misty sets a card. Turn 12: Akiza Akiza draws "Shining Rebirth". She then activates the effect of "Copy Plant" to target "Dark Verger" and make the Level of "Copy Plant" the same as the Level of "Dark Verger" ("Copy Plant": Level 1 → 2). Akiza then Normal Summons "Hedge Guard" (0/2100) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates "Shining Rebirth" to send "Dark Verger", "Hedge Guard", and "Copy Plant" to the Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) from her Graveyard in Attack Position as well as grant "Black Rose Dragon" immunity to destruction by battle and card effects this turn. Akiza then activates the first effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy every card on the field, but Misty activates her face-down "Doom Gazer" to inflict 300 damage to Akiza for every card that will be destroyed by the effect of "Black Rose Dragon". Seven cards will be destroyed, but Akiza activates her face-down "Nature's Reflection to reflect the damage she would take back to Misty (Misty 1100 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the dub, scenes showing Toby experiencing the electricity are cut. * In the dub, the scene where Sayer's henchman turns up the power is reversed to make it look like they're turning it down. * In the dub, the scene where Toby is electrocuted to death is removed. * In the dub, after Misty finds out that Sayer is the one behind what happened to her brother, the dialogue about Toby's death is changed. Instead Sayer says that Toby was actually shipped off to an unknown secret facility to which even he doesn't know. * In the dub, the scene where Sayer is devoured by "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" is removed. Instead he disappears to the netherworld when "Ccarayhua" grabs & absorbs him. * In the dub, the scene after Akiza activates "Ground Capture" is cut short. * In the dub, after Akiza is knocked down after activating "Ground Capture", when Yusei calls for her, Akiza tells him not to worry. This is not heard on the original. * In the dub, after Akiza defeats Misty, Misty tells Akiza that if she ever finds Toby (which she doesn't), to tell him that his sister loves him. However this dialogue isn't heard on the original, mainly due to it being known to Misty in the original that Toby is dead. Mistakes Dub Mistakes These following mistakes are created by the dubbed version: * In the dub, Akiza says that "Shining Rebirth" is a Trap while it is actually a Spell. * The card "Reptilianne Rage" is called "Reptilianne Anger" the second time this is mentioned. The latter is a portmanteau of the TCG naming of the archetype and the OCG transliteration of the katakana. Either way, this creates an inconsistency in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. References Notes